The Warden's One Man War Against the Darkspawn
by christoblom9
Summary: A small story I want tow rite to improve my writing skills. The Hero of Ferelden, failing in his attempt to cure the Calling, the undeniable end for every Warden, decides to get rid of the Calling at its source. The Darkspawn


**So this is just the beginning of my story which will mark my debut. There isn't a lot at the moment, sorry about that. I hope by uploading this story it will spur me to write more.**

 **Anyway, this story I've had in my mind that I wanted to write to help me practice my story writing. Expect a lot of fight scenes, some Original Characters and a lot of fighting against darkspawn. Most of what the Warden will do probably isn't possible in the Dragon Age universe, but who cares this is for fun. I hope you all will enjoy future installments of this little story, and I welcome any and all feedback on it, because I want to improve my writing. So enjoy this opening piece, as short as it is!**

After the Blight, after the mage uprising and after the Breach was sealed, Ferelden, Orlais and Thedas knew a short time of peace. The Inquisition did their best to repair the damage left behind by Corypheus, but the reconstruction efforts are slow. With the Veil weakened, small rifts kept opening everywhere, releasing demons into the world. While not to the extent when the Breach was still active, the demons have still killed hundreds of civilians. The Inquisitor is kept busy closing these rifts with their Anchor.

However, despite this, people are happy, trusting the Inquisition to take care of them. However, this momentary peace is to be disrupted by a single person.

Deep beneath the earth, the city of Orzammar thrives after recent earthquakes opened up a new vein of Lyrium, spurring a large excursion into the Deep Roads to mine it. Despite his recent ascension to being king, Harrowmont is already tiring from the duties of being king, and his enemies close in, eager for power his age will yield to them.

None of this concerns a group of dwarven guards, standing over the first entrance to the Deep Roads. They were not meant to protect the city from anything, only to restrict who may or may not enter the Deep Roads. A dreary job with little excitement, dwarves who have fallen out of favour with the commanders are sent to this post.

But there is some salvation for these Dwarves, as occasionally, Grey Wardens pass through. The sight of the Wardens in their silver armour with Griffons emblazoned across their chest armour is always enough to make the Dwarves straighten their back and gaze in awe.

On this day, one of the Dwarves, a dwarf by the name of Cazard, of the warrior caste, is the first to spot the Warden. It actually surprises Cazard that he is the first to see him, considering the crowd following the Warden.

Cazard's eyes widen as the Warden approaches and he realizes exactly who the Warden approaching is.

The Hero of Ferelden.

The elf who managed to form an army when all hope was lost, who fought tooth and nail against the Archdemon, and even managed to survive. The arl of Amaranthine, who protected it against an excursion of intelligent darkspawn. This a Warden whose name will go down in history (odd, considering Cazard couldn't remember their name).

As the Warden approached, the rest of the guards on duty noticed his approach as well, and like Cazard, their eyes widen.

The Warden, dressed in full armour, has weapons seemingly placed all over their body. At first glance, Cazard can see five swords. Three on the Warden's back, with two more hanging at the Warden's side. At a closer glance, Cazard see's two short swords hanging horizontally from the Warden's belt. A strange shield of unknown material hangs on the Warden's arm. Cazard, even though his stone sense is terrible, feels as though the Stone itself rests in that shield.

Behind the Warden, a Druffalo calmly follows, with even more weapons, supplies, and various other tools loaded on it. The number of weapons on the beast make it seem like it is heavily armoured.

The crowd follow closely behind the Druffalo, whispering as the stare at the Warden and Druffalo, both ignoring them.

The guards remain dumbstruck as the Warden approaches, until the captain hisses, and the guards are struck out of their reverie. The quickly straighten, and lower their weapons to block the Warden from entering. The Warden stops right in front of them, cocking his head in seeming amusement at the Dwarves actions.

"Warden, it is good to see you," the captain steps forward, his voice gruff. Cazard knows the captain well, and could tell the the captain was barely suppressing his joy at being able to meet the Warden. "We will need to state your business before you proceed. As per routine."

The Warden nods without saying a word and pulls out a piece of paper, his weapons clanking from the movement.

Cazard stares at the Druffalo, in awe at its massive size. This is easily the biggest Druffalo Cazard had ever seen, and his father had bred Bronto's! Cazard can't even count the number of weapons needed to make it seem like this beast is wearing a coat of armour!

The captain of the guard takes the piece of paper handed to him by the Warden and quickly scans it.

"This..!" The captain gasps. "This is a declaration by King Harrowmont to render the Warden any and all aid in his quest to exterminate the darkspawn! Sir Warden! What does this mean?"

The crowd falls silent, the guards look at the captain in askance, not fully understanding their captains words.

The Warden raises his ahnds and lifts off his helmet. A light elven faith, with Dalish tattoos of fire crossing the Warden's face reveals itself. One of the Warden's ears is gone, only a stump remaining. Numerous scars dot the Warden's face, the hundreds of battles the Warden has taken part in making their mark.

"It means, Captain," the Warden says softly, his voice to smooth for the battle scarred face, "that I do not plan to return to the surface, until I have killed every single darkspawn, Broodmother, ogre and Archdemon."  
And with those damning, awe-inspiring words, the Warden stepped forward, past the guards and into the depths of the Deep Road.

 **And voila, opening done. Hope to see the hopeful readers of this story again!**


End file.
